


Royfriend

by Deaf_Dog



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: When an ex-boyfriend keeps showing up at your door, you decide to ask an old friend for some help. Roy Harper/Reader





	

“ _Alert the Roy!”_

_“Alert the Roy!”_

The reptilian robots shouted at you as you trudged through the thick plants. You ducked as one of them flew at you, trying to take off your head.

“Take me to your leader!” You shouted, kicking a robotic arm away from you.

“ _Eliminate intruder_.” A robot attached to your leg. You shouted angrily, hitting the arm and the other robots as hard as you could.

“Godammit, Roy! I know you can see everything on this island! Call your robots off, you arse!” You yelled at the air, batting at a flying lizard. “Are you serious? You’re a fucking genius and you make these in your free time?”

“Alright, alright. Voice override.” You heard the familiar voice coming from a speaker in a tree. You groaned as the robots let go of your legs.

“ _Royfriend confirmed.”_

_“Hello, Royfriend. We are the Roybots.”_

“Oh, good.  .  . “Roybots”. These are actually pretty cool.” You muttered as you continued your hike in the greenery. Another ten minutes and you burst out of the bushes, finding yourself on a nice beach. Roy sat there, smugly, lying in a lawn chair in his swim trunks.

“Take me to your leader? Seriously?” Roy smirked, a drink in his hand.

“Royfriend? Seriously?” You asked, taking a seat on the sand beside his chair. “I have to admit.  .  .the small lizard ones are pretty cool.”

“So, what brings a pretty girl here.  .  . on my island?” Roy asked, offering you some of his drink.

“If I recall.  .  . this is Kori’s island.” You corrected. “And it was a lot easier finding you when we shared an apartment.”

“And if I recall, we had a lot of fun when we shared an apartment.” Roy winked, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Took me forever to find you, but I’m here for an actual reason.” You leaned forward.

“Yeah?” Roy lost his smile, sensing the serious atmosphere.

“Do you remember that guy I used to date when you first moved in?” You asked.

“You mean that violent dickhead? I remember.” Roy narrowed his eyes.

“I got really lonely when you left and kinda called him-“

“You did not!” Roy practically jumped forward.

“It was a mistake, but he keeps coming by and won’t leave him alone.” You muttered, crossing your arms. “I know he was intimidated by you a lot and maybe if you could scare him the next time he shows up.” You spoke quickly, becoming anxious. Roy turned to face you, taking your hands. He looked conflicted.

“We’re in the middle of this huge job right now, but if you need me just yell. I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Roy promised.

“Yell? Roy, that’s ridiculous. I-“

“Just trust me, (Y/n), ok? We can help you get back home, but promise that you trust me.” Roy interrupted, staring into your eyes. You sighed, nodding your head.

“Alright, I’ll trust you, Harper. But if I end up getting assaulted and you’re not there, you’re so dead to me.” You punched his shoulder lightly in humor. Roy pulled you in for a tight hug, burying his face in your hair.

“There’s no way that’ll ever happen.” Roy promised, arms practically crushing you.

“You can let go now, Roy.” You gasped, patting his back. Roy laughed a little, squeezing a little tighter before letting you go.

“I love you, you know.” Roy grinned.

“Easy there, tiger. Usually guys shouldn’t say that when they’re dating smoking hot alien girls with massive boobs.” You laughed. Roy forced a smile.

“Alright, (Y/n). Let’s get you back to your apartment.” Roy stood up, pulling you as well.

“Maybe you should put on actual clothes for the ride.” You looked him up and down.

“Afraid that you won’t be able to leave if you keep looking at me?” Roy smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

“You know I would never pass the opportunity to get my hands on your body.” You joked, starting to walk towards their hideout and jet. Roy watched you walk, eyes on your hips swaying. He sighed, missing your presence and jokes every day. He missed your back massages and how some nights they did a lot more than massage his tense muscles.

“Wait up!” Roy shouted, running after you. He put a hand on the small of your back, letting the small robotic lizard attach to you.

 

You were let off on the top of your apartment building and waved the jet as it left. Roy kept his eyes on you even as they flew away.

“A friend of yours, Roy? Were you two a romantic couple?” Kori asked, waiting in her seat.

“No. We shared an apartment together.” Roy answered.

“There was quite the connection between you two.” Kori commented.

“Roy wishes he could get passed her bedroom door.” Jason scoffed.

“You’re such a lousy friend.” Roy said in mock hurt.

“Can it, Harper. You’re not even being honest. Does she know that your bug is on her back?” Jason asked. Roy looked away, pouting.

“No, but it’s going to help me watch out for her.” Roy huffed, deciding to pay attention to the sky now.

 

“I can’t believe that bastard bugged me.” You swore as the robotic lizard climbed on top of the table beside your couch. It took a pose, like a gargoyle, and froze in place.

“Leave it to Roy to send me home with a robot to scare off my ex-boyfriend.” You grumbled, running a finger down the lizard’s spine. It was like a statue and you decided that you’d let it be for now.

 

Roy watched his wrist monitor carefully, checking for any signs of a disturbance at your apartment. The roybot would alert him if it caught any disturbances on its camera and radar. Sure, it could be considered an “invasion of privacy”, but Roy insisted it was for your safety.

“Spying?” Jason asked with his arms crossed.

“It’s not spying if it’s for her safety. Besides, it’s not like I have cameras all over her apartment.” Roy rolled his eyes.

“As long as she doesn’t find it creepy.  .  .” Jason muttered, continuing his way in the streets. Roy continued, checking the perimeter with the roybot.

 

You had just gotten home from work, having to stay late to help with some of the orders that needed to be put out. You felt exhausted and your feet hurt. You had only been in your apartment for a couple hours before there was a knock on your door.

“Yes?” You opened the door while unclipping your hair.

“You’re not answering my phone calls.” A tall man leaned on your doorway.

“Oh, that was you? I couldn’t tell because the number was blocked.” You narrowed your eyes. “Please leave.”

“You’re not going to blow me off again.” He took a step forward.

“Go away or else!” You shouted, trying to shut the door. He stopped it with his hand.

“You think you can just use me and then never call me back?” He pushed forward, passed you and into your apartment.

“That was a mistake! Get out of my apartment!” You screamed at him. He turned around and grabbed you by the arm. You yelled, trying to push him away. He pushed you aside, making you fall to the ground.

“Roy!” You screamed, remembering what he had told you.

“That dumbass is still living here? I knew you were cheating on me back then!” He yelled, raising his fist up.

“ _Intruder! Alert the Roy! Alert the Roy!”_ The robotic lizard screeched, standing up on its hind legs.

“What the hell is that?” The man let go of you, turning to the lizard.

_“Royfriend in danger! Alert the Roy!”_ The lizard continued to screech loudly. The alarm buzzed on Roy’s watch and started to rush back to where your apartment was. He had stayed in the city to keep an eye out, knowing that scumbag wouldn’t leave you alone.

Your ex-boyfriend grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up on your knees. Tears stung the edges of your eyes as you clawed at his arms.

“Let go, let go!” You cried, closing your eyes as his fist came flying at your face. The impact never came, though. He was violent ripped away from you and you heard a crash as was thrown across your apartment. He smashed against a wall as Roy jumped over your couch. His fist connected with your ex’s jaw, sending him down.

“Get out or I’ll shove my fist so far up your ass you’ll have to throw it up.” Roy threatened, picking him up by the shirt and pushing him out the door.

“If you come back here, I _will_ kill you. That I promise.” Roy slammed the door in his face. You could hear the footsteps as your ex ran out of your apartment building in fear.

Roy clapped his hands together before turning back to you. The robotic lizard was silent again, becoming a statue.

“(Y/n), did he hurt you? I got here as fast as I could.” Roy came to your side, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You rubbed your eyes, looking up at him. Roy lost his breath as your body crashed against his. He fell back as you hugged him tighter than ever and buried your face against his chest.

“Oh god, Roy.  .  . I thought I was a goner. I love you so much, you’re my hero.” You cried, body shaking. Roy sat up, arms wrapped around your body. He moved you into his lap, placing soft kisses all over your face.

“I’d never let that doucheturd hurt you.” Roy said, cupping your face.

“At first I thought that robot-“

“Roybot.” He corrected.

“- _roybot_ was weird, but I’m happy it was here now.” You smiled.

“I’ve missed you so much and I’d do anything for you.” Roy wiped the last tear from your face.

“You shouldn’t say that. You have a-“

“Kori and I aren’t dating.” Roy interrupted. “You think I could do that while I still love you?” He said, sadly.

“I never realized that you meant it like that.” You looked away. Roy’s stomach turned, wondering if you didn’t feel the same way about him that he did of you.

“Maybe I should-“ Roy started to get up. You pulled his face to yours, kissing his lips. Roy froze, but let himself wrap his arms around your body. Your bodies were pressed almost painfully close together.

Roy pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead on yours.

“I shouldn’t have left you.” Roy murmured. You smiled a little, kissing his nose.

“You’re here now, though, aren’t you?” You cupped his face, lips only centimeters away. Roy kissed you again, bringing you closer than before. Never would he let you go again.


End file.
